what happened
by Victoriousandicarlysky
Summary: What happens when Jade moves to California with her Husband Beck and her DAUGHTER poppy (11) . will they meet Tori and Andre or will their children bring them together ? Bade , Tandre and cabbie
1. Chapter 1

AN/ well this is just my idea of what would happen when the victorious gang graduate and move on .

STORY ...

Tori's POV -

" Andre baby , Can you shut Mckenzie up please !" i whined . Im 27 and I've got

3 kids , all girls . their names are : Mckenzie ( 5 months old) , Lucy (6 years old ) and Lily (11 years old ) . And Andre is their father . We are happily married . We got married at 16 because thats when Lily was born . Luckily , his grandma and my mum and dad agreed to it . But we moved away to California and lost contact with everyone :(

jades POV -

Me and beck and our little girl are moving today . Beck got a new job in California and so we have to move from Hollywood to California :( our little girl ( poppy) has brown hair and brown eyes . just like her father :) . Shes really athletic and loves reading . Shes got my attitude though . Shes just turned 11 and she is slamming doors and screaming at me .

1 hour later ...

Beck is driving now we are 4 hours away from California . Poppy is asleep , she looks so cute . " Does anyone we know live in California ?"i asked beck . " Not that i know of but Cat lives about half an hour away from California , so we can visit her " smiled beck . " NO !" i screamed . Beck almost crashed but managed to avoid it . " Why jade , she has to know that both her best girl friends got pregnant at 16" said beck sternly . " huh ? both ? Vega ! OMG ! who's the father ? " i laughed at miss goody two shoes getting preggers at 16 ! Beck didn't answer so i fell asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

An/ Please review xxx i need reviews so i know if i should carry on xx

Toris Pov -

" Mum , Can i go out to play please " asked lily . Mckenzine was screaming and lucy was crying because she wanted to go swimming . " fine sure , Lucy shut it , Andre Make Kenzie Shut up " i screamed . lily quickly ran out of the door i noticed . " honey , calm down , ill take Kenzie and lucy down to the swimming baths and you can have a quick nap, we might take a detour to cats " Andre said sweetly . " No you cant take Kenzie or Lucy to visit cat "i whispered . " dang girl , why ?"he asked while packing the swimming stuff . " Because she will think that ive been stupid and a crap mother !" i screamed . Andre dropped the swimming stuff and walked out the door alone . Kenzie was still screaming and Lucy still crying . i sat down and cried . i was a stupid mother .

Lily's pov -

i quickly managed to get out the house . i noticed a girl round my age knocking on peoples doors and introducing herself . she had brown hair which she wore up in a curly ponytail . she had dark chocolate brown eyes . she saw me staring and waved . she ran over to me . " Hi im poppy im new " she smiled . " Hey im Lily i live there "i said pointing at my house . we quickly became mates . " so whats your mums name ?" i asked her . " jade west , yours ?" she answered . " Tori vega " i smiled . we walked into my house . " hi mum , this is poppy west /Oliver . " my mum screamed . " Jade west ?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ please review !

Jades Pov:

"wheres poppy ?" i asked while unpacking .

" shes gone out introducing herself , last i saw of her she was going into a girls house " explained beck .

" A STRANGERS HOUSE!" i screamed . i stood up and i grabbed my phone . I dialled poppy's number . ring ring ring " hello ?" came poppys voice ."its your mother , where the heck are you?" i asked worriedly . " im at lilly vega's house , shes a friend , dont worry mum bye " and she hung up . i brushed my jet black hair behind my ear . " where is she then ?" asked beck . " at Lilly vega's house" i mumbled . " Vega ?" Questioned beck . " Omg , Tori lives in california , i remember now she left at 16 after getting married to andre " i cried .

tori's pov:

Im furious at Lilly , She brought Jade west's daughter to our house. " welcome poppy , im sorry for the noise , Lillys father should be back soon with some ...food " i said coldly . Suddenly my phone started to ring . " Hello , may i ask who's speaking " i asked formally . " its Caterina shapiro , can i speak to tori please " " you already are , And hi cat , you got married to Robbie thats so cute , Have you got any kids , how did you get my number?" " hi tori , yes im married to robbie , ive got 2 kids both girls twins , 5 years old called Emily and stevie " " cool , ive got 3 kids girls to , Mckenzie , lilly and lucy " i mumbled "cool can i come over , i heard you live in california ,i live about 30 mins drive from your house" " sure see you then cat " and i hung up .

**AN/ REVIEW ! Im not sure where to go with this so ideas are welcome xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Guys please enter my new OC story . its all about family xxx I only need 6 ocs . They must be related to one one of the victorious gang. beck/jade/cat/tori/andre/robbie . boys or girls . just fill out the form in a review or PM and ill get back to you if ive picked you xx


End file.
